Christmastime
by LilyMorolas
Summary: He never gets to rest, but he doesn't seem to care.


**A/N- Just a little one shot for the holiday season, with a little bit of craziness dashed in there. Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was dark. Everything seemed to be quiet. The children were asleep in their beds. The dog was nestled by the fire, while his wife's cat lounged in _his _high back chair. He grumbled when he walked into the room to go sit in said chair, but was rewarded with the cat hissing at him.

He had grumbled to the cat and looked to see his dog giving him a pathetic look. He then looked back at the cat and thought that the cat gave a self satisfied smirk before settling back into his former position.

He thought about what he could do to the cat, but decided against it. It wasn't worth the fury of his wife.

So he went to the couch and flopped, yes flopped, down on it. He let his head fall back to rest on the back and allowed himself to close his eyes. He usually never allowed himself this little luxury because with four children, hoards of animals running around (his wives idea), work and setting everything up for the Christmastime holiday, there was never time to just sit. So when he had the opportunity to just sit like this, he did with a gusto.

He stayed like that when he heard his wife entered the room and flopped down beside him. He curled his arm a bit when she rested her head on it.

She sighed. "They are finally all asleep."

He could only nod his head. "What was wrong with Elena?"

"She was worried that Scorpius wasn't going to be coming home tonight." He felt her turn her head away and her body press into his. "But I told her that Scorpius was already home and in bed. That she could see him tomorrow when she wakes up. But knowing her, she will have already gotten out of bed and made her way to his room."

"Then Liam woke up claiming that there was going to be no presents under the tree tomorrow. Have you been telling him things again? Cause if you have I will kick your arse again. It took me over an hour yesterday to get it in his head that he was going to have presents, then you walk by the room with Kathleen in your arms and say otherwise."

He then lifted his head and smirked at her. "Come on love, I have to do something about them. Growing up to be mama's boys. Not allowed for a Malfoy."

She gave an un-lady like snort. "And it's ok for the girls to be that way towards you? Hardly fair to Scorpius and Liam don't you think."

"You are mistaken again. Kathleen is the only one that is a daddy's girl."

He watched as his wife tilted her head and gave a smile as she thought about it. "I guess your right. Why is that dear husband?"

"Probably cause out of all our children, she is the only one that looks like you love."

He watched as her eyes filled up a bit and he immediately hugs her. "What's wrong love? You usually saying that it wasn't fair that Scorpius, Liam and Elena all turned out to look like me. Then I go telling you that Kathleen looks like you and you go crying!"

She waves her hand around, pretending that it was ok. "It's nothing hun, just emotional right now."

"Is it because of Christmas? Work? Potter and Weasel?" He cringed when she sent a glare at him over Weasley's name.

"No it isn't because of **Ron **and **Harry**, or because of work. All are fine and doing well." She sighed and leaned back against him. "Just that I don't know how you feel about redecorating the room beside Elena's room..."

"Why would we need to redecorate that room? Isn't fine the way it is?"

"Don't you think that it is kind of dark and gloomy. You know that Elena is terrified of that room. Refuses to go down that hall."

He scrunched and gave a confused look. "What are you going on about Hermione?"

"You know Draco for being a smart man, you can be incredibly dense."

Draco then watched as the dog came up to Hermione and placed his droopy head on her lap. Watched as his eyes came to look at him and it seemed like he was saying giving him that pity look again. He then looked over to where Crookshanks was and usually he would come saunter over to Hermione and place himself between the dog and his master.

Instead it seemed like Crookshanks was giving him the pitying look as well. It was like the damn animals in this room were in cahoots with each other. But he could only think back to when Scorpius and Liam were in her womb and think that was the only time that they wouldn't fight together.

"Are you pregnant Hermione?" He blurted out.

Draco couldn't help but return her brilliant smile and jumped up with joy. He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around in his arms.

"Draco!" She squealed with laughter. "Put me down!"

Draco could only stop and smile like a fool up at his wife, his love. "I'm guessing its a boy?"

Hermione glared down at him. "How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a guess."

Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. He would have deepened it but out of the corner of his eyes he saw a movement by the entryway.

He looked to see his oldest boy, whom was carrying his oldest girl. He looked at them with the foolish grin still on his face.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked as he readjusted Elena on his hips. "Ellie heard a shout and refused to go back to sleep until I came down here to check with her."

Hermione, whom was still in his arms, sighed. "Your father is behaving like a lunatic."

"I could have told you that Mum." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "But why at 11 o'clock in the evening?"

Draco laughed. "Cause your mum just told me she was pregnant again. That's why!"

"And are you going to behave like this every time she tells you she becomes pregnant Dad?" Scorpius asked in a tone of voice that sounded a lot like Draco's own father's.

"How many times do you think that I am going to get pregnant?" Hermione huffed as she finally was put down on the ground.

"Probably about every time she tells me Scorpius." Draco responded back in the same tone and completely ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Well maybe you can think about keeping it quiet next time."

"Daddy?" All heads turned to see the youngest Kathleen walk into the room. She had a stuffed dragon dragging on the floor and was rubbing her eyes. "Why is it so loud?"

Draco felt his heart swell at her big brown owl like eyes looking up at him. "Mummy just told me that she was going to be having another baby. Did I wake you while making so much noise, Baby?" He felt his heart swell more at her nod.

"Why does she get to be called Baby?" Elena piped up, looking at her mother. "I get called Sweet pea."

"I don't know Sweet pea. Ask your father." Hermione asked while turning to sit back on the couch.

"Well you see Sweet pea. It is a name I have always called you..." Draco stumbled as Elena looked at him though eyes that were so much like his own.

"You know that when you are able to wake me up, it means that you are being too loud." Liam stated as he came into view.

"Sorry Hun." Hermione said while patting the couch beside her.

"Why is Dad behaving like a mad man Mum?" He asked as he settled in beside her.

"Because Mum's having a baby!" Kathleen squealed as she jumped up into Hermione's lap.

"Really?" Liam asked Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded his head and placed Elena down so she could go stand in front of Draco. "Yes and Dad felt the need to shout for joy."

"Why do I get called Sweet pea, Daddy?" Elena asked as she stood with hands on her hips.

"Dad." Liam called.

"Dad." Scorpius called.

"Daddy!" Kathleen squealed again setting the dog to go off barking.

Now his dog got the cat hissing, which in turn got Hermione going and then got the children all competing for attention, made Draco realize that despite the lack of 'me time' he loved having the chaos of his family.

From Hermione, who in a couple of months would have the tell tale bump. To Scorpius and Liam who would go back to Hogwarts in a weeks time. To Elena and Kathleen running around the house like madwomen. To the damnable cat and his adoring dog. He loved his family at Christmastime.

He would often look in on this picture and remember his quiet Christmas's with his Mom and Father. To the loud and crazed with his broad. And couldn't be more happier to have them around him.

"Who wants to open presents?" He called out and had the presents appearing under the tree.


End file.
